Dinner for Two
Episode Description Dinner for Two is a fan episode of Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki. Starring Roles *Flippy *Flaky *Sniffles Featuring Roles *Ale *Lifty & Shifty *Sneaky *Mouse Ka-Boom Appearing Roles *Trixie (picture) *Nippy (picture) *Lammy *Mr Pickles Plot The episode starts with Flippy on a date with Ale. They both are sitting on a bench, starring at each other under moonlight. As Flippy prepares to kiss Ale, a red hand slaps him really hard. Flippy winces in pain and sees Flaky looking angry with him. Flippy and Ale stare in shock. Flaky turns away with a "hmph" and walks away with Lifty, whom she's dating. Lifty looks at Flippy and sticks his tongue out at him. Ale kisses the slap mark on Flippy's face. Flippy is then seen crying in his room. He has his face pressed against his pillow. He looks at two pictures: one is Flaky and the other is Ale. They both are in heart-shaped frames. He then looks at all three pictures of himself and Flaky. One shows Flaky and Flippy playing hide and seek, another shows his birthday party that Flaky organised and the last shows in Flaky giving Flippy a ride. Flippy takes a picture of Ale and looks at it angrily and throws it on the wall, causing it to break in half and falls in the garbage bin. He looks at the picture of Flaky ad kisses it passionately. He decides to settle this once and for all. The next day, Flippy arrives at Flaky's house. He knocks the door and Lammy opens it. Flippy says he wants to see Flaky. Lammy lets him in and leaves. Flippy sees Flaky on the couch, her head hanging low, her arms folded and not looking at Flippy. Flippy approaches her and smiles. Flaky looks up and turns away. Flippy goes to the other side and tries again, this time Flaky turns away again. Flippy then sits next to her. Flaky moves away and he moves towards her. They keep on moving until they are on the arm rest of the couch. Flippy apologizes and promises her to spend more time with her than Ale. Flaky turns to him and thinks about it. She then accepts, much to Flippy's glee. Flaky blows Flippy a kiss. Flippy catches it and keeps it on his chest as he leaves. Flippy arrives at Sniffles' house and tells him to help him. Sniffles shows him two earpieces and small microphone. He says that when Flippy is having trouble talking to Flaky, Sniffles will tell him through the microphone what to do or say. Flippy nods and puts it on. Flippy and Sniffles shake hands. That night at the restaurant, Flippy and Flaky are seen talking to each other at the table. When Flaky asks Flippy if he loves Ale or not, Flippy begins to sweat and pretends to scratch his ear to get Sniffles to help him. Sniffles who is disguised as a waiter and wearing a false mustache, tells him to say what he says. Both Sniffles and Flippy say that Ale is not anything to Flippy. Flaky smiles and they continue to chat. Unknown to them, Lifty and Shifty, who are in disguise, watch the Flippy and Flaky talking and eating. Lifty becomes jealous that he snaps the napkin in half. Shifty become suspcious when the "waiter" says everything what Flippy says. He whispers to Lifty that something is not right. The fake mustache falls off and reveals Sniffles. Shifty sees this and tells Lifty about it. They both snicker and go to ruin the date. As Flippy gets ready to speak, he hears Shifty's voice and asks what he did to Sniffles. Sniffles is seen tied up while Lifty and Shifty try to make Flippy act rude to Flaky. Flippy exscues himself to the restroom. Flippy calls Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom to help him. Flippy arrives back at the table and confesses that he did what Sniffles did and said. Flaky says that she loves Flippy because he is honest and truthful. Lifty and Shifty are dissatisfied and then Mouse Ka-Boom and Sneaky show up and beat up Lifty and Shifty. The episode ends with Flippy and Flaky walking hand in hand. Trivia *Two heart-shaped framed pictures of Trixie and Nippy are seen in the garbage bin as Flippy throws the heart-shaped framed picture of Ale in the bin. It can be assumed that Flippy broke up with Trixie and Nippy offscreen in earlier episodes. *The three pictures Flippy looks at are all from canon episodes: **One shows Flippy and Flaky playing hide and seek with Toothy and Petunia from episode Hide and Seek. **Another shows Flaky throwing a birthday party for Flippy with Cuddles, Toothy, Nutty, Sniffles, The Mole and Mime from Party Animal. **The last one shows Flaky driving Flippy home from Without A Hitch. *Mr Pickles is seen with Lammy when she holds him and he looks like a normal pickle. *This is one of the episodes where nobody dies. *Ale has a featuring role although she only appears at the beginning. null null